She's our LEADER?
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Sen-chan meets his leader for the first time; Umeko meets her team for the firts time. The expiriances for them both when meeting eachother and the rest of the team. What will happen? Read and Review. A One-Shot!


**It's time for a NEW story for the best show out there! Super Sentai! This story is on Dekaranger (SPD)! It is dedicated to the CUTEST couple of that season… Sen-chan and Umeko! These two are TOO CUTE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Sentai; the fabulous Toei does!**

_**She's our LEADER?**_

No girl in the history of Super Sentai has been the leader… until now (I was surprised too!). Umeko was a seemingly normal woman so to say as she was a Dekaranger. Well that and she was practically a child. She looked so small and fragile. She loved taking baths and playing with her three rubber duckies; she even had names for them.

She would go "Ow… that hurt." I she fell over.

No one believed her when she said she was the leader. They all said, "You've got to be joking. A child?"

She never liked it when people doubted her so she would always decide to prove them wrong. When she first met her team they all were in shock.

"I'd like to introduce you to your team leader." said Doggie Kruger pointing to the; before she walked in.

When she came in Sen-chan looked up at her and blushed. Her red hair was down around her shoulders and she smiled at them.

'_Man is she beautiful.'_ Sen-chan thought. He shook his head he had to regain his composer. _'But…'_ he looked up at her again and saw her looking at him she smiled kindly. _'Oh my gosh… she is so cute.'_ he thought smiling back at her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Hoji pointing to her. "She is just a child!"

Sen-chan's head shot up to see who said such a thing. _'Big shocker!' _he said to himself when he saw that Hoji was the one to say such a rude thing. _'He always wanted to be leader. So of course he would say such a thing when, he is shown up by such an amazing girl.'_

"I can assure you she is not a child." said Doggie.

"But… look at her!" he said back.

"I've seen her a hundred times. I don't need to look at her again to know she isn't a child."

"I'm Umeko," she said smiling at Hoji. "And I am DekaPink. It's nice to meet you."

"Umm… Hi. I'm Hoji; DekaBlue."

"Hello Umeko. I'm Sen-chan; DekaGreen." he said smiling right at her. She smiled back. Sen-chan blushed again and had to turn his head so she wouldn't see.

"I'm Jasmine," said the only other girl coming up to great her smiling. "And I am DekaYellow. It's nice to meet you Umeko."

The younger girl smiled up at her and nodded. The older girl smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'll be like your older sister." she said smiling at Umeko.

Umeko grinned big. "Really? I've always wanted a sister."

"Me too."

Sen-chan looked over and was glad to see Jasmine was already taking a liking to Umeko. He smiled at the two; he knew they would become the best of friends.

He looked over to Hoji who was now wearing a scowl on his face.

'_He's just a hard head. He'll come around sooner or later. Let's just hope its sooner rather than later.' _He thought going over to him.

"Hey Hoji, pull yourself together. You knew you weren't going to be leader so why get your hopes up?" he asked giving the younger boy a smirk.

"Oh shut up Sen-chan." Hoji huffed back.

Sen-chan gave a slit chuckle at that.

"Sen-chan?" asked Umeko looking at him.

Sen-chan looked at her and was suddenly hit with a wave of overwhelming emotion.

"Yes, Umeko?" he asked smiling.

"I think I like you." she grinned and he blushed deeply.

Jasmine and Hoji burst out into laughter. She just smiled kindly at him. He looked in warm eyes.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

She smiled and giggled a bit looking up into the older boy's eyes.

"Yep. You're cutie aren't you?" she smiled and turned walking out, leaving Sen-chan with his mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth, or you catch bugs, Sen-chan." She said still walking without turning around.

'_Alright!'_ he thought grinning, and closing his mouth.

He knew he liked her way more than a friend. Who ever said love at first site never existed… they were DEAD wrong.

**The End!**

**OMG, I had SO much fun writing this story! I really love these two, they are such a CUTE couple! I will make more stories of these two! Now as always… REVIEW! Arigato!**


End file.
